Priceless Child
by xxxRKOEnigmaxxx
Summary: Follow the Journey of Ted DiBiase becoming a Father. He has no idea how to take care of a Kid, and He finds out He has a Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**So Everyone choose Ted DiBiase! :) I don't own any WWE Characters! I only own Zoey and any other Characters I make up.**

* * *

**Priceless Child**

Chapter 1

Ted's POV

Monday night Raw was live in Florida. I was hoping to get lucky tonight, I mean I always do. It's My Hometown. I was walking into the Arena when I heard someone call My name.

I turned around and saw a familiar brunette with a kid in Her arms.

She caught up with Me. "Ted, here She's Your Daughter I can't handle Her anymore!"

She pushed the little girl in My arms. "Whoa, what are You talking about?"

"Remember the party 2 years ago when We had sex well You got Me pregnant and I wanted to get an abortion but, My Parents wouldn't let Me so She's all Yours!"

She handed Me a bag. "This has Her diapers and other necessities."

"Amanda You can't do this! I don't know how to take care of a child!"

"Ted You will be a great Dad, I know it, I just can't handle Her anymore!"

"How do I even know if She's mine? I don't even know Her name for Christ sake!"

She looked at Me. "Her name is Zoey Maeve DiBiase, She's yours Ted You're the only Guy I have ever had sex with." I stood there shocked.

She walked away. "Amanda please don't leave Her!" She didn't listen. I looked down at the little girl in My arms. She looked up at Me with her blue eyes, they were filled with curiosity.  
_  
What am I going to do? _I decided to go to the only person I know who knows how to take care of a kid. I pounded on the door.

He opened the door. "Ted what is Your problem?"

I walked in. " Randy! I have a fucking Kid that's My problem!"

He looked at Zoey. "Whoa how this happen?"

"I don't know! Amanda came and practically threw her to Me, I don't even know if She's mine!"

Randy looked at Her. "Ted, She's Yours, She looks exactly like You."

I sat Her down. "What am I going to do I don't know how to take care of a Kid!"

Randy put His hand on My shoulder. "Don't worry Ted, I have a Daughter too it's not that hard I'll help You."

I looked up at Him. "Yeah but You have Sam, I don't have a woman."

He sat down. "Not for long."

I raised an eye brow. "What do You mean?"

He sighed. "Sam and I have been having problems, I caught Her kissing someone."

I glared at Him. "Dude how are You so calm?"

He shrugged. "I kind of knew something was going on and plus I'm not really feeling anything anymore."

"So what are You going to do with Kylie?"

He looked at Me serious. "I don't know, I'm not sure if Sam is going to try and fight for custody or what."

I put My hand on His shoulder. "Man, I thought I had it bad." Zoey started crying.

I looked at Randy. "What do I do?"

"Pick Her up! Dumb Ass!"

I rushed over to Her and picked Her up, She wouldn't stop. "Randy now what?"

"She might need Her diaper changed please tell Me Amanda gave You diapers."

I nodded. "Yeah they're in the bag."

I grabbed the bag and looked at Randy. "How do You change a diaper?"

Randy laughed. "Are You serious?"

I nodded. "Yeah! I don't know how to!"

"God, Ted Give Me…?"

"Zoey! Her name is Zoey."

He nodded. "Give Me Zoey and pay attention."

I watched Him change Her diaper in about 2 minutes. I stared at Him. "How did You get it done so fast?"

He picked Zoey up. "It takes practice." He handed Her to Me.

Zoey looked up at Me. "Dadda?"

I looked at Randy and He smiled. I looked back at Zoey. "Yeah Zoey, I'm Your Daddy."

* * *

**So what does everyone think so far? Ted DiBiase a Dad? This should be fun to write. :) Please Review! Feel free to leave superstars you want in the story. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay first off... I forgot all about this story I am so sorry when I was updating on all My other ones I kept having this feeling like I was forgetting something so I looked through My stories and realized I haven't updated on this one! SORRY! :( If I ever go that long again just PM to remind Me to update! Thanks for 15 reviews on the first chapter! Means a lot and shoutouts will come in the next chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ted's POV

I still can't get over that I'm a Dad. Randy was in the Ring having His Match. I was still in His locker room watching Zoey.

She was running from one side of the room to the other. Every time She would get close to Me She would smile.

I would smile back and She would giggle. It is the cutest thing I have ever heard.

I didn't have a Match tonight so I was just waiting on Randy so We could head back to the Hotel.

I looked at the TV and Randy won the Match and He was doing His pose. She pointed at Him. "Pretty..."

I laughed. "You think He is pretty?" She smiled and nodded.

I chuckled. "What about Me?"

She walked over to Me and hugged Me. "Prettier.." I laughed. She isn't very good with Grammar but Hey what 3 year old would be?

Randy came in the locker room. "Hey Zoey..." She smiled at Him.

I looked up at Him. "She thinks Your pretty!"

He laughed and looked at Her. "Is that right?"

She nodded. "Very pretty."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm not as pretty as You." He poked Her in the stomach and She started giggling.

I rolled My eyes and Randy got changed in the bathroom. Zoey came over to Me. "I tired..."

"I know sweetie We are heading to the Hotel in a minute."

Randy walked back in changed. He looked at Me. "Ready to leave?"

I nodded. "Yeah She's tired." Randy grabbed our bags and I picked up Zoey and followed Him to His Hummer.

I stopped. "Hey doesn't She need a car seat?"

He nodded. "Yeah She can use Kylie's I never took it out, We will buy one tomorrow." I nodded and put Her in the car seat.

There were like three straps I couldn't figure it out. "Randy what goes where?"

He sighed. "God damn Ted this isn't Rocket Science." He reached over and buckled Her in. I just shook My head and got in the front seat.

We got to the Hotel and took everything upstairs. Zoey sat on the couch and I sat next to Her.

She looked up at Me. "Where's Mommy?" I gulped and looked at Randy, He shrugged. I didn't know what to say.

I sighed. "Zo, Uh.. Mommy isn't going to be with us."

"Why not?"

"Well uh.. She doesn't want us."

"But why?"

"Because She's doesn't, but Hey You still have Me."

She smiled. "Okay."

I sighed. Well that was easier than I thought it would be. I looked at the time and it was 10pm. I looked at Zoey. "Ready to go to bed?"

She yawned and nodded. I picked Her up and layed Her on the bed and tucked Her in. "Night Zo sleep good."

"Story, I wanna here a story." I sighed and scratched My head. I don't really know any stories.

Randy came over. "You want Me to read her one?"

I nodded. "Yeah I don't know any."

He chuckled. "Alright."

I kissed Zoey's head and walked back into the main room. My Phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey is this Ted?" "Uh yeah whose this?"

"Crystal I'm Amanda's Mom, look I know She gave You Zoey but, I know You can't take care of Her so I will pick Her up tomorrow."  
_  
Sweet I only have to take care of Her for a night. _"Oh Um are You sure?"

"Yeah I was the one that really took care of Her."

I was about to say something but Randy came into the room with Zoey in Her arms. "Sorry this little one wanted to say goodnight again."

He handed Zoey to Me and She hugged Me.

"Night Night Daddy, I wuv You." My heart melted right then and there, and I knew I couldn't give Her up.

I kissed Her cheek. "I love You too Sweetie."

Randy grabbed Her hand took her back to the bed.

I picked the phone back up. "Crystal I'm sorry but that isn't going to happen I can't just give up My Daughter."

"Ted, You don't even know how to take care of Her!"

"I will learn.."

"Don't You think Zoey deserves the best?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well then I'll pick Her up tomorrow." She hung up.

I sighed and rubbed My forehead. I do want the best for her. Randy came back in the room with a smile on His face. "That little girl is just so cute."

I sighed. "Yeah.."

He sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Amanda's Mom is coming to pick up Zoey tomorrow."

"Is She like going to keep Her?" I nodded.

He looked at Me. "Why are You going to abandon Her like that?"

"I'm not Abandoning Her I just want what's best for Her."

"Yeah and what's best for Her is to have Her Father in Her life, don't be like Amanda! Ted Your better than that!"

I rubbed My hands through My hair. I groaned. "Randy I'm not fit to be a Parent..."

"Yes You are, I seen how You act around Her, You are already attached to Her You can't just leave Her, She will be heart broken to find out both of

Her parents abandoned Her."

I scratched My forehead. "Your right." I picked up My phone and re called the number She called from.

She picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Crystal it's Ted I'm sorry but I can't just leave Zoey with You I'm not abandoning Her like Amanda, I'm going to be the best Dad She's ever

had."

She sighed. "Okay but if You ever change Your mind just call because having a Kid can be a handful."

"Don't worry I can handle it."

I hung up and looked at Randy. "Thanks Man for helping Me with Everything."

He can Me a fist pound. "No problem Your My best Friend I will always help You!"

* * *

**Okay so should I keep going like this or fast forward a couple years so Her language is better... up to You guys! Please review! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**LONG UPDATE! My apologies! I want to thank the people who kept reminding me to update on this story. Sorry it took so long though.**

**Thanks to: **_Xx-UnstableOne-xX, RKOsgirl92, Sonib89, bsbfan558, reina13, xMyHeartShine, ashmarie, Viper's-babe, TEDxCORRExFAN,_ **and**

_Cena's baby doll_

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ted's POV**

I woke up to someone yelling. I was confused. I opened My eyes and seen Randy on the phone. Zoey was watching Dora.

I looked at Randy confused. He mouthed 'Sam' To me. Uh oh I hope everything is okay.

I walked over to Zoey. "Hey sweetie You want something to eat?"

She nodded. "Yes Peas."

I kissed Her forehead. "Alright I'll order some room service." I ordered Eggs and bacon for Me and Randy, and cereal for Her.

I think 3 years old can eat that. It came in like 15 minutes. I set Zoey's up on the coffee table. Randy finally got off the phone.

I looked at Him. "Everything okay?"

He shook His head. "No, I called Her to check on Kylie and a Guy picked up."

"What?"

He nodded. "Yep, and I bitched Sam telling Her that we are done."

"What about Kylie?"

"I don't know man, I really want her to be with me though."

"Did you tell Sam that?"

He nodded. "Yeah but she said she would never give her to me."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry man."

He sighed. "Yeah me too."

Zoey finished her cereal and I looked at her. "Hey Zo, come here."

She came over to me and I whispered into her ear. "Randy is sad I think if you gave him a hug it would make it better."

She smiled and climbed on to Randy's lap and hugged him. He chuckled a little. "What's this for?"

"Daddy said you sad."

He laughed a little. "Aw, thanks Zoey."

She looked up at him. "Did I make it better?"

He nodded. "Yes you did."

She smiled and went back over to the TV and started to watch Dora again. Randy looked at me. "Ready to go shopping?"

I shrugged. "Randy your having a bad day I don't want you worrying about me."

He shook his head. "Ted, I'm fine and plus it will take my mind off things."

I nodded. "Alright."

I got Zoey changed into the only other clothing that was in her bag. Randy changed and then watched Zoey so I could change.

We were putting our jackets on when there was a knock at the door. I opened it. It was Cody. "Hey Codes what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if the rumors were true, holy shit you have a kid!" Cody said while entering the room.

Zoey looked up at him. "Holy Shit." She repeated him.

Randy started laughing and I slapped Cody's head. "You Dummy! Don't swear in front of her."

"Ah, fuck my bad."

She smiled. "Ah, fuck."

Cody slapped himself. "Sorry Ted, it slipped." Randy was laughing. I just rolled my eyes.

Cody got down on her level. "Hey sweetie what's your name?"

"Zoey."

He nodded. "Hi Zoey I'm Cody."

"Cody!" She said.

Cody smiled. "Yep that's it."

I looked at Cody. "Hey we are about to go to the store want to come?"

"Yeah sure why not? I want to get to know the kid more."

I nodded. "Alright let's go." I picked Zoey up and we went down to the hummer. I placed her in Kylie's car seat and I actually strapped her in right.

Randy looked at me. "Finally."

I glared at him. "Shut up."

I got in the front seat with him and Cody sat in the back with Zoey. We started driving and I looked at Randy. "So where are we going first?"

"We will go to Target first to get all her food, dishes, pull ups, and some toys so she's not bored on the road, and then we will head to Babies-R-Us  
to get her some clothes."

"Good thing I brought my credit card." I chuckled.

Randy nodded and laughed. "Yeah kids cost lots of money."

We pulled into target and got out. Zoey immediately clicked with Cody like she did with Randy. We walked in and we got two carts.

One for the supplies and one for Zoey. Cody was pushing Zoey around in the basket while Randy and I went and got everything.

Randy looked at me. "Go get her some pull ups."

I went down the aisle and they had a whole bunch of them. I didn't know what kind to get so I grabbed three boxes and walked back to Randy.

He laughed. "What in the hell did you grab?"

"You said get pull ups."

"Did you read the boxes? They say diapers right on them." He pointed at the word diapers.

"Ohhh..."

Randy laughed. "Take them back and get the huggies pull ups those work good."

I nodded. "Gotcha."

I took the boxes back and looked for Huggies. I seen a box that said it but they were diapers. I looked above them and I seen pull ups.

"Success." I muttered to myself.

I grabbed them and went back to Randy. We had the basket filled to the top.

Randy looked at me. "Alright we got everything where's Cody and Zoey?"

We heard giggling and we looked down the aisle and Cody was pushing the basket forward and then he would stop and pull it backwards.

For some strange reason Zoey found that funny. We went over to them and Cody stopped and looked at us. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

But Zoey looked up at Cody. "Again again."

Cody laughed. "Alright Squirt just one more time then we have to go." He did it again and Zoey busted out laughing.

I smiled. It was cute to see Zoey acting like this. I looked in her basket and there was a whole bunch of barbies and stuffed animals.

I looked at Cody confused. He sighed. "I'm getting them for her."

I nodded but then I spotted a Wrestling box. I picked it up and it was a Cody Rhodes action figure. I held it to his face.

He groaned. "What? I thought she would want one."

I chuckled. "Alright whatever, let's go."

We went up to the cash register and they rang up everything.

I seen the total and right then and there I was happy I was a WWE Superstar, because if I wasn't there was no way in hell I could of paid for this.

We headed to Babies-R-Us and Randy helped me pick out clothes for her. Cody was playing peek-a-boo with her in the clothes.

Randy held up a shirt. "What do you think pink or purple?"

"I don't know, how about blue?" I picked up a blue one.

"Do you even know if she likes blue?"

"How do we know she likes pink or purple?"

I groaned. "Cody bring Zoey over here." He came into view with Zoey in his arms.

I walked to them. "Alright Zoey which one do you like Blue? Pink? Or Purple?" She pointed to the purple one. "Okay purple it is."

We continued shopping and it hit lunch time. We got everything in the hummer and got in it. Zoey groaned. "I want food."

We all laughed. Randy looked at me. "How about we head to Denny's?"

I nodded. "Sure." Denny's is like a thing for wrestlers. We always go there for lunch when we can.

Randy pulled into a Denny's parking lot and we walked inside. Cody was holding Zoey but she reached for me.

I pulled her close to my chest while we waited to be seated. A girl came up to us. "Hi I'm Kristen I will be your server how many?"

Randy looked at her. "3 and a booster seat."

"You got it, follow me please."

We followed her to a booth and she gave me a booster seat. She looked at Zoey. "Aw she's cute just like her Daddy."

I blushed a little. "Thanks."

She nodded. "Alright what can I get you guys to drink?" We all said Coke and an apple juice for Zoey.

Kristen walked away and Randy and Cody were laughing. "What?" I looked at them.

"She was totally flirting with you." Randy said.

"No I doubt it, plus man I have a kid who would want to date me if I had a kid?"

"Obviously Kristen does." Cody smirked.

I just rolled my eyes. "You guys are delusional."

Every time Kristen would come to the table she would smile at me and I would smile back. She gave the bill and it had a little post It note on it.

It had her number on it and it said call me with a smiley face. Randy and Cody read it. "I told you!" They said at the same time.

They started laughing and Zoey tried to imitate Cody's laugh. We all started laughing. We payed the bill and I left her a 10 dollar tip.

Randy looked at me. "Oh you totally like her."

"No I don't."

"You left her a 10 dollar tip man, you like her."

"Whatever you say Randy, whatever you say."

Cody strapped Zoey in her seat and we headed back to the hotel.

* * *

**So what do you think does Ted like Kristen? **

**I'm sorry for the slow update. **

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to: **_ashmarie, xMyHeartShine, biblicalforte, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, wades wife, Sonib89, RKOsgirl92, rebelwilla, niknar45, Cena's baby doll,_

_reina13,_ **and **_Viper's-babe_

**You Guys rock! Keep it up! If you guys wanna see something in the story don't be afraid to tell me... if it's a good idea i just might use it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Ted's POV**

We got back to the hotel and Cody was playing barbies with Zoey. I thought it was hilarious. I was sitting on the chair just staying at the piece of paper with Kristen's number on it. Out of know where I felt two hands come down on my shoulders.

"Jesus Christ!"

I looked up and it was Randy. "Randy don't scare me like that."

He chuckled. "So you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Call Kristen!"

"Oh, I don't know I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh? So you looking at the paper for 45 minutes didn't make you think about it?"

"Look Man, I don't think she likes me that much."

"Ted! Are you on drugs? She was flirting with you the whole damn time we were there, just grow a pair and call her."

"I have a set thank you very much."

"Okay prove it, call her!" He smirked.

I sighed, and grabbed my cell phone. I punched the number in and waited. Randy was smirking, I gave him the finger.

I heard her voice. "Hello?"

"Hey is this Kristen?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Kristen it's Ted, from the restaurant."

"Oh, Hi Ted I'm so happy you called."

I sighed in relief. "Yeah me too, um see I was wondering did you want to go on a date? With uh... me?"

She chuckled a little. "Yeah sure I would love to go on a date with _you_."

"Great how about tomorrow for lunch?"

"Sounds good where do you want to meet?"

"Uh how about the Cafe on the Avenue?"

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye Kristen."

"Bye Ted." I hung up and started smiling.

Randy looked at me. "So?"

"I have a Date!" I smirked.

He stood up. "I told you! That is awesome! How long has it been?"

"A year." I sighed.

"Well prepare Ted, because I have a feeling she is going to stay."

Cody came over to us. "What's going on?"

Randy grabbed Cody. "Dude, Ted's got a date with Kristen!"

Cody looked at me. "No way!" I nodded.

He laughed. "That's fricken awesome, how long has it been since you've had a girlfriend?"

Randy blurted out. "A year."

Cody smirked. "A year really?"

I shrugged. "Well I was concentrating on wrestling."

Randy scoffed. "Phst.. Okay."

I rolled my eyes and looked around for Zoey. She wasn't there. "Uh guys? Where's Zoey?"

"She's right here." Cody turned around. "Or at least she was." I seen the door was opened.

I hit Cody. "Cody I told you to lock the door!"

"I forgot."

"Come on we have to find her!" We went running out into the hall way calling her name.

Sheamus came over with her in his arms. "Does _this _belong to you?"

"Yeah thanks." I grabbed her.

"Better keep a leash on her."

"She's my daughter not my dog."

"Whatever." Sheamus walked away.

"What a jerk." I muttered.

Zoey looked up at me. "What a Jerk."

I started tickling her. "You repeating me again?" She started giggling.

Randy came over to me. "Ah you found her?"

"Yeah Sheamus found her."

"Hmm, wow he's actually good for something."

I laughed. "Where's Cody?"

"He went downstairs looking for her, He somehow figured She could work the elevator."

I chuckled. "Wow, come on her hair is getting greasy I think she needs a bath."

He nodded. "I'll help."

Randy helped me give her a bath and I was getting her changed into her pajamas. Cody came in eating a candy bar. "Oh you guys found her."

"Yeah like 30 minutes ago." Randy said sarcastically.

I looked at Cody. "You went downstairs to get a candy bar didn't you?"

"Maybe.." He took a bite of it. I rolled my eyes and bushed Zoey's hair carefully.

Randy looked at me. "I'm ordering room service what do you want?"

"Why don't you just order a pizza?"

"You mean two? Because this cow over here has to eat a whole one by himself."

I laughed and it took a little bit for Cody to realize what Randy said.

"Hey? I'm not a cow." He said and shoved the rest of the candy bar in his mouth. We all started laughing.

Randy ordered pizza's and it took about 15 mintues to get here. I payed for them and we ate. After Dinner was done it was going on 8 o clock.

I looked over at Cody and Zoey and she was passed out on his lap. I smiled and walked over to them.

I picked her up gently and layed her on our bed. I tucked her in. I looked at her.

I'm so glad Amanda gave her to me, She's my everything and I've only had her for a couple of days.

She's like a magnet, you automatically get attached to her. I planted a kiss on her forehead.

I walked back to the guys. "Hey I think I'm gonna head to bed."

"Now? It's only 8 o clock?"

I sighed. "I know but that shopping wore me out and plus I have a date tomorrow."

They laughed. "Alright Nite Bro."

I looked at Cody. "You staying here?"

He nodded. "Yeah I'm too full to leave this couch."

I laughed. "That'll teach you not to eat another whole pizza ever again."

Cody groaned. "Don't even talk about pizza or I'm going to puke." Randy and I laughed.

I nodded. "Alright I'll see you guys in the morning." I walked back to the beds and I layed down next Zoey.

She looked so peaceful when she slept. She had hair in her face and I brushed it off.

I gave her another kiss on the forehead, before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review! Ted and Kristen's Date is in the next chapter! Oh btw, I want to put more superstars in this story any suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to: **_xMyHeartShine, rebelwilla, Cena's baby doll, bsbfan558, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, ashmarie, wades wife, RKOsgirl92, Sonib89, reina13, Viper's-babe, Arianna, TEDxCORRExFAN, jomo's honey 7,_ **and** _luneara eclipse_

**Once again you guys are amazing! **

**I really want you guys to check out this story it's called **_World of Fire: The Divided Lands _**It's by: **_Xx-UnstableOne-xX _**It is an amazing story so far and deserves more reviews. :)****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Ted's POV**

I woke up to Zoey's laughter. I smiled a little and opened my eyes. I looked over at the couch and Zoey was crouched behind it. She would pop up and Randy would start tickling her and she would go into fits of laughter. I smiled softy and stretched. Randy nudged Zoey to see I was awake.

She came running over to me. "Daddy!"

I smiled. "Morning Princess."

She crawled on the bed so she was sitting on my stomach. "Food." She gave me a pout face.

I laughed. "What do you want to eat?" "Cheer...E... Osss..."

I smiled. "Cheerios it is." I got up and poured her a bowl and put it on the coffee table. She sat like a good girl and ate it.

She's so cute, I'm surprised She's this calm. Most 3 year olds I know are hyper as heck. Randy walked over to me. "So today is the big day."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just going on a Date with her."

"Yeah which you should get ready it's already 11 o clock."

"Shit..."

Zoey screamed. "Shit!" I groaned and looked at Randy.

He nodded. "I'll take care of it, go get ready."

"Thanks Man." I ran into the bathroom to start the shower.

**Randy's POV**

I walked over to Zoey and sat down. "Hey Sunshine, you know that word you just said, that's a very bad word so don't say it ever again okay?"

She looked up at me with those blue eyes, she reminded me of my daughter Kylie. She nodded. "Okay Wandy."

I kissed her forehead. "Alright finish your cereal." I sat on the couch.

I haven't heard from Sam in 2 days. I pulled my cell out and dialed the familiar number. She picked up. "Hello?"

"Sam." I chocked out. Glad another guy didn't pick up.

"Randy-y..." She said surprised.

"How's Kylie doing?"

"She's good, misses you though."

I sighed. "Sam are you really going to keep me away from her?"

"Randy it's for the best, She's not going to be able to go on the road with you and She's going to get confused if you come and only visit on the weekends."

"Sam she's my daughter... Please can't we work something out?"

"You signed the divorce papers."

"I know but I could still file for full custody of Kylie."

She snapped. "They aren't going to give it to you."

"How'd do you know?"

"Randy, I have to go we always fight and I'm getting sick of it."

"Can't I at least talk to her?"

"Fine." I heard her cover the phone and call for her.

"HI DADDY!" My heart stopped hearing her cute little voice. I heard Sam tell her inside voices.

I chuckled a little. "Hey Munchkin how are you?"

"Good, I miss you Daddy!"

"I miss you too Honey so much!"

"When can I see you?"

"Soon sweetie I promise."

Then Sam got back on the phone. "Why are you lying to her like that?"

"Sam you can't keep me away from my child."

"Watch me." and the line went dead.

**Ted's POV**

I changed into some nice blue jeans and a button up plaid shirt. I sprayed some cologne on me and I was set.

I walked into the main room and Randy looked really upset. I walked over to him. "Randy what's wrong bro?"

He looked up. "Nothing Man, I'm fine."

"Alright well I'm..." I was cut off by a knock at the door. I walked over to it and opened it.

"Okay I'm away for 2 months and you got a kid?" John Cena himself walks in.

I laughed. "Yeah Cena you missed a lot just for a movie."

"It was worth it but explain the kid."

I sighed. "Actually I have a date, Randy would you mind?"

He shook his head. "Nah, go ahead on your date I'll tell John everything."

"Thanks Man."

I walked over to Zoey and kissed her forehead. "You be good Zo, Daddy be right back okay?"

She nodded. "Okay Daddy, I wuv you."

"I love you too." I walked out and headed to my rental.

**Randy's POV**

I explained the whole about Zoey and Ted to John. He was shocked. "She just left her?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I sighed.

John squinted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He gave me a look. "Randy I've known for about 6 years now, I know when somethings wrong."

I sighed. "Sam and I got a divorce a couple weeks ago and She's keeping Kylie away from me."

"Go to the court."

"Yeah but what if it back fires and then I can never see Kylie again? God I don't know what to do."

"Talk to Sam."

"I did, it didn't work if anything it made it worse."

"Do you want me to talk to Liz?"

I winced. "Could you?"

"Yeah Liz will talk to her don't worry."

I sighed. "Thanks Man."

"No problem."

Zoey walked over to John. "Mname?"

"What?" He asked confused.

I chuckled. "She wants to know your name."

"Ohhh..." He laughed and looked back down at her. "My name is John what's your name?"

"Zoey Maeve MiBiase." John and I started cracking up because of the way she said DiBiase.

John looked at me. "She looks just like him."

I smiled. "I know."

John and Zoey started playing around and I pulled my wallet out. I grabbed Kylie's picture, it was taken not to long ago. _I miss my baby girl._

**Ted's POV**

Kristen and I were drinking coffee.

I was on a roll she was laughing at all my jokes and we were talking to each other like we were best friends. I really like her.

She looked up at me. "So your a WWE Superstar?"

I nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

She laughed. "Ooh, formal I like it."

"My Father always taught me to treat a Lady nice."

"That's good." She smiled.

I nodded. "Hey want to go for a walk?"

She shrugged. "Sure, sounds fun." I put my hand out and she grabbed it.

Her hand was soft and smooth, I was in heaven, and to point out this was just her hand. I wonder other good other features she has.

Kristen looked up at me. "So your daughter? What happened to the Mom?"

"She just left."

"What? Just like up and left?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she gave her to me and left."

"Wow, what a bitch." I chuckled a little.

She sighed. "Sorry."

I laughed. "Don't worry She is a bitch I'm glad she's gone though."

She smiled at me. "Me too."

We stopped by a park and I noticed the clouds started to darken. I looked at her. "It's about to rain."

She smiled. "I don't mind."

"You like the rain?"

She nodded. "Yeah why you don't?"

"No I do." I smiled.

She laughed a little and I heard a rumble of thunder and the rain started to pour. I was still hanging on to her hand. She kept looking at my mouth.

It's been a while since I've dated but I'm pretty sure that means she wants to kiss me.

I leaned down slowly and our lips met. I melted right into her. It's been awhile. Her lips parted and I swear I was on cloud 9.

* * *

**Okay I got big plans for this story. :)**

**If you guys can get me 68 reviews by tomorrow I will update again, I'm sure you will because You guys are amazing like that. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Long update I know! I'm sorry! I've been having huge Writer's block. I'm so sorry! Everyone thank **_Xx-UnstableOne-xX_ **for giving me inspiration to type this story! :D**

**Btw** _Xx-UnstableOne-xX_ **is a great Author! You need to read his stories! Like now! Please he's a fantastic Author he really deserves more reviews!**

**His stories are:**

_The Curse: Mark of a Myth_ **(My Fave)**

_World of Fire: The Divided Lands_ **(Great Story so far)**

_Severity: Path of the Departed_ **(My Fave)**

_Insanity Perfected_ **(Interesting Story lol)**

**So Please I'm begging! REVIEW HIS STORIES! He deserves it! :D**

**Now on to the chapter... Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Ted's POV**

3 days passed and Kristen and I have been dating since our first date. She hasn't met Zoey yet though. I walked into the living room part of the hotel and looked at Randy. "John's in the car ready?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm so nervous."

I nodded. "I know Randy, but you'll get custody of her don't worry."

We were going to court today because Randy was filing for full custody of Kylie. I heard a knock at the door and I raced to get it. I opened it up and Cody came walking in. "Where's my Squirt at?"

Zoey jumped off of the couch and ran into Cody's arms. "Buddy!" I rolled my eyes. Zoey calls Cody her 'buddy'. He twirled her around. "Hey Squirt how've you been?"

"Good… Buddy gonna watch me?"

Cody nodded. "Yessiry." He tickled her and set her down.

She smiled. "Play Dolls?"

Cody nodded. "Alright but I get to be Barbie this time." Zoey ran off to get them.

I looked at Cody. "Thanks Man for coming."

"Not a problem." He looked at Randy. "Good Luck Man, I know the Judge will give you custody." Randy nodded.

I looked at the time. "Randy we got to go." He stood up and Zoey came in with her barbies. "Leaving already?"

I knelled down and gave her a hug. "We will be right back Princess, alright?"

She replied. "Okay."

I whispered in her ear. "Why don't you go give Randy a hug? He could use one."

She smiled and skipped over to Randy. "Wandy! I wanna a hug!"

Randy chuckled a little and pulled her on his lap. "Be good for the Codester. Okay Sunshine?"

She smiled. "Okay."

We got up and walked down into the lobby. We got in John's mustang and took off. Randy was biting his fingernails.

John hit his shoulder. "Randy it will be fine! Calm down."

Randy sighed. "I hope so."

_..._

It seemed like we were in the court room for hours. My Butt was hurting. I kept switching my leg over to get comfortable. John was biting his fingernails now.

The Judge sighed. "Alright I've made my decision."

**Randy's POV**

When the Judge said that, it all of a sudden felt like my heart was beating out of my chest. I was so nervous. I glanced over at Sam's side and seen all of her family. Kylie was sitting on chair looking bored. She seen me looking at her and she smiled. I smiled back and looked back at the judge.

"Okay Randal Orton is to get full custody of Kylie Orton, and Samantha Speno is to only see Kylie if Mr. Orton approves. The Court is adjourned." I let a long breath out.

I was so happy. I shook my lawyer's hand. John and Ted gave me hugs. Sam was passing Kylie around to say bye. Sam was in tears. I think I should feel bad, but I don't.

She kissed Kylie's forehead and set her down. I knelled down and Kylie ran into my arms. "Daddy!" I've been waiting a long time to hear that.

"Baby girl!" I squeezed her tight.

I heard her crying. "Daddy I missed you!"

"I missed you too sweetheart."

"Can I come home with you now?"

"You sure can." I kissed her forehead, and cheeks probably a hundred times. John walked over. Kylie reached for him. "Uncle Johnny!"

He pulled her in his arms. "Hey hot shot! Glad to be with Daddy?"

She nodded. "Mhhmm."

**Ted's POV**

We all headed back to the hotel. I was happy Randy got Kylie back. He's so happy now. The whole car ride Kylie was talking about how much she missed him and He would just smile and say the same thing back. We pulled into the parking lot and Randy looked at Kylie. "Hey Munchkin, I never told you Teddy has a daughter."

"He does?"

"Yeah and she's just a year younger than you."

"Can I meet her?"

"Of course let's go."

We walked up to the room and I scanned the key and walked in. Zoey was still playing Barbies with Cody. I rolled my eyes and She came running over to me. "Daddy! I miss you!"

"I missed you too Princess, there's someone you need to meet. This is Kylie, Randy's Daughter."

Zoey looked at her. "I'm Zoey."

Kylie smiled. "I'm Kylie."

"Wanna pay Barbies?"

"Sure." They ran off and played barbies.

They actually convinced us to play. I was Kelly, John was Theresa, Cody was Barbie, Randy was his own action figure, Zoey was Cody's Action figure, and Kylie was John's Action figure. We  
played with them for like 2 hours and they finally fell asleep. Randy tucked Kylie in and I tucked Zoey in. We sat on the Couch and Randy was smiling.

I nudged him. "I take it your happy?"

"More than happy, words can't describe it. I thought I wasn't ever going to be able to hold her in my arms again."

"Don't think like that man, it's good now you have her."

I heard Kylie call for Randy. He replied. "I'm coming Baby." He got up and walked over to the bed.

I watched him interact with his daughter. It makes me wonder if I'll ever be a good father like him. Am I even cut out for this?

Randy is so good at this, I'm new at this I don't have experience like he does. Maybe Amanda's Mom Crystal was right, I'm not ready for this.

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright so this chapter idea came from **_Xx-UnstableOne-xX _** I just added a different twist to it! I hope you like it Steven! (:**

Thanks to: _Xx-UnstableOne-xX, xMyHeartShine, RKOsgirl92, Sonib89, wades wife, reina13, luneara eclipse, Blairx6661, Cena's baby doll, Viper's-babe, ashmarie, bsbfan558, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, VelvetKiller, __jomo's honey 9, _**and**_ Stepho_ **For the Review! You guys are truly amazing! :)  
**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Ted's POV**

"Give me another one!" I yelled at the bar tender.

He hesitated. "Sir that's going to be your 6th one."

I slurred my words. "I…Don'tttt…Caaaree." He handed me another bottle and I gulped it down in 3 sips.

**Kristen's POV**

I was worried, I haven't heard from Ted at all today. I decided to go to the Hotel he was staying at. I convinced the Receptionist to give me his room number. I went up to the 4th floor and went to the room. I knocked and Randy opened the door. I sighed. "Randy is Ted here?"

"No? I thought he was with you…"

"Wait why would you think that?"

"Because before he left he asked me, Cody, and John to watch Zoey because he was going to your house."

"…He never came…"

"Fuck, come in."

I walked in and seen two little girls playing barbies. I was guessing the light haired one was Ted's because she looks just like him.

Randy threw his phone down. "He shut his phone off!"

Cody and John walked over. "What's going on?"

"Ted didn't go to Kristen's, and know we can't get a hold of him."

Cody looked at the floor. "I didn't think he would leave…"

Randy looked at him. "What did you say?"

"Well I was talking to him this morning and he was having second thoughts on being a parent…"

"God Dammit Ted!" Randy started pacing.

I sighed. "Where could he be?" They all shrugged.

I groaned. "Well where does he usually go when he's upset or confused?"

They all looked at each other and nodded. "The Bar." They said at the same time.

"Alright I know there's one right around the corner, who's coming with me?"

Randy looked at me. "I will. John and Cody you two stay here to keep an eye on Zoey and Kylie." They nodded. Randy and I walked out.

I looked at him. "Who's car are we taking?"

"Mine, it has a bigger backseat." I nodded and followed him to his car, which happened to be a hummer. We got in and he drove to the bar.

He put the car in park. "Alright I'm warning you this could get pretty bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Ted isn't a very nice guy when He drinks, so just let me get him in the hummer."

"I'm coming with you."

"Kristen.."

I cut him off. "No he's my boyfriend I'm not just going to stand by."

"Alright let's go."

**Randy's POV**

We walked into the bar and I looked at the tables for Ted. Kristen nudged me. "Right there." She pointed at the bar.

Ted was sitting on the bar stool sucking a bottle of bud light down. I sighed and we walked over to him. I grabbed his shoulder.

He turned around and noticed us. "Ahh…Randyyyy and K-Kristennn… Whatttt arree yoouu guy's dooiing herree?"

I looked at the bar tender. "How many did he have?"

He sighed. "8."

"And you didn't try to stop him?" I was almost yelling. Kristen nudged me.

I sighed. "Sorry." The Bar tender nodded. I grabbed Ted. "Come on Man.."

"No! I don't wannaaa leavee!"

"Don't you want to see Zoey? She misses you!"

"I'm not a good father…" He was so messed up right now.

"Yeah you are! Come on Ted!" I pulled him off of the stool.

He looked at Kristen. "Let me stay!"

Kristen sighed. "No Ted! Come on your Daughter needs you!" She helped me pull him out to the hummer.

It took us several attempts to get him in the backseat. He finally gave in and crashed on the seat. I got in the driver's side and Kristen got in the passenger side. I took off and I heard Ted groan. I looked in the rear view mirror. "DiBiase If you puke on my seat your buying me a new Hummer!" I heard Kristen chuckle a little.

We got back to the hotel and Kristen and I had to practically carry Ted up to the room. I handed Kristen the key. "Here slide this, I got him." She let go off him and I held him up.  
She opened the door and We walked in. I seen a lady standing there with Zoey in her arms. She looked about 50.

I let go of Ted and he leaned up against the wall. I looked at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Amanda's Mom, Crystal. Zoey's Grandma."

**Ted's POV**

I heard the Lady say Zoey's Grandma, and that pretty much sobered me up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to visit Zoey and see how you were doing as a parent, and with the looks of things now well."

I sighed. "I was just having a bad day."

"So you got drunk? Do you realize you were putting her at risk of getting hurt!"

"What? No, Randy, John, Cody, or Kristen wouldn't let her get hurt."

"And look she's got stuff all over her face.. Have you ever heard of a bath?" I seen that there was chocolate on her face, I looked at Cody. He shrugged apologetically.

I looked at Crystal. "Look just because I have one bad day doesn't mean you get to come here and criticize me."

She nodded. "Your right I'm here to take Zoey."

"What?" Everyone including me said at the same time.

"Y-You Can't do that…" I stuttered out.

She shrugged. "Watch me." She grabbed Zoey's duffle bag.

Zoey looked at me. "Daddy! I don't wanna leave!"

"Your not leaving Zoey!"

I looked at Crystal. "Your not taking her!"

Randy even butted in. "Crystal you can't just take his daughter away." She walked over to the door, but Randy was blocking it.

Crystal sighed. "Yeah I can… I could also call the cops and Ted would be in a lot of trouble for drinking and endangering Zoey."

"I wasn't 'endangering' her!" I screamed at her.

She sighed. "And having Anger problems!"

Randy sighed. "Were going to take you to Court.."

"Yeah and I'll win." Crystal smiled.

I walked over to her. "No you won't! She's my daughter!"

She looked at Randy. "Move! Before I call the police."

I stopped her. "Wait let me say bye to Zoey…" She handed her over to me.

"Hey Princess.. You okay?"

She nodded. "Daddy I wanna stay with you!" I looked at Randy and motioned him so move out of the way. He looked at me confused, but moved.

"Don't worry…Sweetie.." I walked slowly over to Kristen.

I whispered. "Open the door and follow me." She nodded.

I looked at Zoey who was still in my arms. "Your not leaving me anytime soon!" Crystal was about to object but Kristen opened the door and we ran out.

I heard Crystal yelling after us, but I didn't listen. We got down into the lobby. I looked at Kristen. "Do you have your car? I can't drive drunk."

She nodded. "Yeah come on!"

We ran all the way to her car and I jumped in the backseat with Zoey while Kristen drove off. Zoey leaned up against me.

Kristen looked at me. "Where should I head to?"

I shrugged. "Just keep driving for a while.."

Zoey looked up at me. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet princess but where ever we are going your coming with us."

* * *

**Oh great... Ted took Zoey, how is the Authority's going to act towards this one? **

**Please Review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! No shoutouts this time. :( Sorry next Chapter I promise! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Ted's POV**

Kristen pulled into a Motel. "Come on it's going on 2am, I can't drive anymore."

I nodded. "Alright." I picked up a sleeping Zoey and cradled her in my arms. We walked into the Motel and got to the front desk where A lady our age was. 

She smiled. "Hi Can I help you?"

"Yeah we need a room." Kristen replied. She nodded and typed everything into the computer. Kristen paid because I didn't grab my wallet. The lady gave her the keys.

"You guys make a beautiful family, enjoy your night." Kristen blushed and I smirked.

We got to the room and I layed Zoey on the bed and tucked her in. I sat at the edge on the other bed. Kristen sat next to me and grabbed my hand.

I sighed. "I'm sorry I got you into this, you can leave if you want?"

"Ted, I'm not leaving you. you're my boyfriend I'm not just going to walk out."

I smiled. "I knew there was a reason why I kept you." I leaned in and crushed my lips against hers. She pulled back and gave me a look. I sighed. "Beer breath?"

She chuckled and nodded. I sat back up. "There goes that plan…"

"Ted! There is a kid in the room you know?"

"Yeah She's sleeping she wouldn't of heard anything."

She slapped my arm. "Theodore!"

I smiled. "Ooh, you know you love me!" She smiled but then yawned. I nudged her. "Let's get some sleep." She nodded. I pulled her over to the bed Zoey was on.

We layed on the sides of her. We got all under the blankets and I shut the light off. I seen Zoey scoot over to Kristen and lay next to her. I smiled.

Kristen looked at me and whispered. "She's so cute."

I nodded. "Yeah she sure has her Daddy's looks." Kristen giggled. I smirked and grabbed her hand. I seen her eyes close and I smiled. _She's definitely a keeper. _

The next day I woke up to Kristen yelling my name. "Ted! Your phone is ringing." I groaned and rolled over and my feet hit the carpet.

I picked up my phone off of the end table. I looked at the ID. _Randy._ I answered. "Hello Viper.."

"Ted! Where the hell are you? The Cops are looking for you!"

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong, she's my daughter.."

"Not according to Amanda, The Day Zoey was born she listed someone else as her father."

"Why did she give her to me then? Come on are you serious? Zoey looks just like me!"

"Yeah I know, but The Cops go by the law and on paper your not her Father so right now your being charged with Kidnapping."

I sighed. "Great… what do I do now?"

"Come back and turn yourself in, I'm sure they will get a DNA test on Zoey, you get proved you're her father, problem solved."

"But I'm going to Jail aren't I?" Randy didn't say anything.

I took a deep breath. "Maybe I could just keeping running.. I mean Zoey and I could get a fresh start."

"Ted! Are you Crazy? You want the best for Zoey right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then don't make her have a life always on the run.. Come on Ted do the right thing."

I sighed. "I gotta go Man."

"Alright Ted, see ya later." I hung up. I ran my hands through my short hair. I felt arms wrap around me.

I looked up and Kristen frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Kristen you got to leave…"

"Ted what are you talking about? I'm not leaving you."

"Kristen I'm going to Jail for kidnapping I don't want you too either, so please leave before the cops find us."

"Kidnapping? Ted She's your Daughter.."

"Well her birth Mom apparently listed someone else as her father, you would think she would of gave Zoey to him then not me!"

"Ted, she's your Daughter.. She has to be she looks just like you.."

I nodded. "I know but, the cops are following the law so you need to leave before they find you."

She sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, first I'm going to wake Zoey up.. Then go back to the hotel and turn myself in."

Kristen sighed. "Okay I guess I'll go."

I pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry everything's going to be okay."

She kissed my cheek. "I hope so." I leaned in and gave her a long passionate kiss and she left. I took a deep breath and rubbed my face.

I walked over to the bed and nudged Zoey. "Zoe time to get up." She yawned and stretched. She smiled. "Morning Daddy."

I half smiled. "Morning Honey, we have to leave."

"Where we going?" Her eye brows furrowed together.

I sighed. "We got to head back to the hotel. Listen Sweetie I'm probably going to go away for a little bit but I'll come back I promise."

"Where are you going?"

"Well I did something wrong and I have to be punished for it and while everything gets sorted out we probably won't see each other for awhile."

"But why?" Her lower lip trembled.

I pulled her into my arms. "I don't know sweetie."

"But I love you!"

"I love you too Princess, don't worry we will see each other again."

_1 hour later_

We got back to the hotel and I sighed. I grabbed Zoey and we walked into the lobby. I got back up to our room. Before I entered, I gave Zoey a kiss and hugged her tight. Then I walked in and There was 2 cops, Crystal, Cody, John, Randy, and Kylie sitting there. Crystal ran over and grabbed Zoey. Randy looked at me and nodded, I did the same. The cop came over to me. "Mr. DiBiase please put your hands behind your back, you have to right to remain silent."

I sighed and nodded, with tears forming in my eyes. Zoey was struggling in Crystal's arms. "I want my Daddy!" She kept going over and over.

Crystal sighed. "Sweetie you can't be with him anymore."

"No! I WANT MY DADDY!" She started to sob. That made the tears pour out of my eyes. She escaped Crystal's arms and flew over to me.

I leaned down. "It's going to be okay."

"No! I wanna come with you."

"Princess you can't." She wrapped her arms around my neck. Crystal was trying to get off of me. I looked over at Randy. "Randy?" He nodded and came over.

He grabbed Zoey. "Come on Sunshine it's okay, you'll see him again."

She clung to Randy. "Wandy! Don't let them take him away please!"

Randy sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't do anything about it." The cops pulled me into the hallway.

The door was still open and Crystal walked out. "You should of never ran now you really won't get custody."

"Go to hell!" I seethed.

She shrugged. "Whatever keeps you from her is fine with me."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I didn't want Amanda to have the baby in the first place I knew she wasn't able to take care of it, as soon as she was born I was taking care of her. One day I woke up and she was gone. Amanda told me she gave her to her Father where she belonged. I told her that wasn't going to fly."

I rolled my neck. "Well I don't care what you say I'll get custody back." Crystal shrugged and walked back in. The cops lead me to the lobby.

**Randy's POV**

Crystal walked in and tried to grab Zoey but she flew out of my arms and went out the door. I looked at John. "Watch Kylie." I ran out with Crystal trailing behind me.

I got down into the lobby where Zoey was chasing Ted with the cops. I sighed and kept running. We got outside and the cops got Ted in the car and took off.

Zoey tried chasing the car but I scooped her up in my arms. She started screaming and crying. "I want my Daddy!" She kept saying it over and over again.

I just squeezed her to my chest. I tried rubbing her back to soothe her; it didn't seem to help. Crystal caught up with us she was catching her breath. She definitely needs  
to get in shape. She reached for Zoey. "Come on Zoey time to leave."

Zoey clung to my neck. "-No I wanna stay with Wandy!"

Crystal gave me a look then continued to pry her from my neck. She sighed. "A little help?"

"Are you kidding me? No I will never help you." I gleamed at her. She finally got Zoey to let go and she pulled her into her arms.

Zoey was reaching for me. "Wandy!" She was still crying hysterically.

Crystal walked over to her car and put Zoey in the back seat. They took off and Zoey was looking out the back window with her little hand on the window with tears in her eyes. I would of tried to keep her with me but then I would probably be in the same predicament as Ted.

I didn't realize I was crying until I got back up into the room.

* * *

**Court Trial is next chapter! Will Ted get custody? Or will Crystal?**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ted's POV**

I was sitting at the table with my lawyer. I was getting very fidgety; who wouldn't? I found out today if I get custody of my daughter. It's been a long week, I spent half of it in a Jail cell; which I assure you was not fun.

The Judge walked in and we rose. We all sat back down and she cleared her throat. "Alright so today we are discussing the custody of Zoey Maeve DiBiase, that correct?" We all nodded. She looked at my lawyer. "You may start."

He smiled. "Thank you, your honor." He stood up and faced everyone. "Okay I'm pretty sure everyone knows who Ted DiBiase is, if you don't he is a WWE Superstar for Monday Night Raw; he never knew he was a father until 2 weeks ago. Amanda the child's Mother dropped her off to him and told him she couldn't take care of her. Ted welcomed Zoey in open arms, he did everything for that little girl." The Judge nodded. "I see.."

She looked at Crystal's lawyer. "You may go." He cleared his throat. "Ted DiBiase should not have custody of Zoey because he is an unfit parent, he travels 360 days a year. He does not know how to take care of child, hell he's like a child himself." The Judge looked at something in the file and her lawyer stepped up front. "I would like to call  
Randy Orton to the stand." I smiled a little; Randy isn't going to take his shit.

Randy got sworn into the stand and the lawyer looked at him. "How long have you known Mr. DiBiase?"

Randy shrugged. "About 5 years."

"Would you say Ted is good person?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, 100 percent."

"Could you please tell me what happened that night you found Ted drunk?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, his girlfriend and I went out looking for him and we found him in a bar drunk. He was just having a bad day so we helped him get back to the hotel and that's when we found Crystal."

He nodded. "I see, and could you tell me where Zoey was at the time?"

Randy nodded. "She was with my friends John and Cody, just like my daughter." He nodded not impressed. I think he was expecting a different answer.

This went on for hours, we had a recess already and I was tired. The Judge cleared her throat. "I have made my decision...Custody rights go to Crystal James.." "WHAT?" Me and other people yelled out in disbelief.

The Judge nodded. "Yes, sorry my decision is final." I couldn't believe what I just heard. I lost my daughter.

I seen some people bring Zoey out and Crystal picked her up. Zoey reached her hand out. "Daddy!" I bit back tears.  
She mouthed. 'I love you'. I did it back to her. Randy came over to me. "I'm sorry man.." He pulled me into a hug and I just cried. We eventually got back to the hotel and I just laid on the bed and just stared at the ceiling.

My daughter is gone and I will never see her again. I wanted to die.

**Randy's POV**

I couldn't stand seeing Ted like this, I felt so bad for him. Kylie ran over to me. "Daddy where's Zo?"

I sighed and leaned down. "Ky, Zoey isn't going to be here.."

"Why?" Kylie seemed upset.

I cleared my throat. "Well she's with her grand mother.."

She pouted. "I wish she was here."

"You and me both." I agreed with her.

_1 month later_

Ted's POV

It's been a month since I've seen my daughter, and I just want to go insane. Kristen was in my hotel room with me.  
"Babe, you got to move around.." I sighed. "I know, it just feels like she died." Kristen kissed my head. "Come on Teddy, she would want you to be moving around." I sighed and got out of bed.

Randy walked over to me. "Go shave, it looks like a rat is growing on your face." I rolled my eyes and decided to clean up and take a shower. I got out and Randy was pounding on the door. "TED HURRY UP!" I rolled my eyes and opened the door. "What the hell is your problem Randy?"

"Crystal! She's in the hospital and they said there is a slim chance of her living."

"What? What about Zoey?"

Randy nodded and nudged me. "That's what I'm talking about, we need to get to the hospital now!" I nodded and hurried up and changed into some jeans and a WWE shirt, it was the first thing I grabbed out of my suit case. I looked at Randy. "Who's got Kylie?"

"John does, he said he'll keep her until I get back." I nodded and looked at Kristen. "Kris you coming?" She smiled and grabbed my hand. "Of course I am baby." I smiled a little and we went down to Randy's hummer. Randy took off going like 80 miles an hour. I glared at him. "Randy now wouldn't be a good time to get pulled over."

He nodded and slowed down. "I know I'm just thinking, if she dies do you get custody?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, but god would I give anything to get custody." It took about 2 hours to get to the hospital and when we got there I looked for Zoey but she wasn't there. The doctor told us about Crystal and how she had a heart attack and she might be well enough to live. I looked at the doctor. "So wheres Zoey?"

"The little girl that was with her?" We nodded. He tapped his chin. "Ah, well she was put in a foster home until further notice." I sighed. "I wish she could of just came with me." A lady in black suit came over to me. "Are you related to Zoey DiBiase in any way?" I nodded. "Yeah! I'm her father!"

She nodded. "Okay if Crystal dies you're going to have to see a Judge and they can decided if you are a fit parent." I sighed knowing I'll probably get the same luck as last time. "What if I don't?"

"Then she will be put in foster care until adopted." _Adopted? _I do not want my child growing up with another family.

I am her father and if Crystal bites the dust then I will do everything in my power to make sure I get custody again.

* * *

**Review..?**

**-Will Crystal die?**

**-If she does will Ted get custody?**

**Tell me what you think! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ted's POV**

We have been at the hospital for about 3 hours. I'm surprised I haven't lost my sanity yet. The Doctor is doing some tests on Crystal to see if there is any chance of her waking up.

I was biting my finger nails; it's a nasty habit I picked up after I lost custody of Zoey. Randy was down in the Cafe getting coffee, while Kristen was sitting right next to me trying to calm me down.

"Mr. DiBiase, someone is here to see you." My head shot up to the social worker and I gave her a confused expression. _Who would want to come see me? _My jaw dropped when I seen her enter.

"A-Amanda..?" She seemed messed up, her hair was all in knots, her eyes were bloodshot, and looks like she hasn't slept in days.

She let her lips form a tight line. "Ted." she said with a nod. I stood up and looked back down at Kristen. "I'm just going to talk to her real quick?" Kristen half smiled and nodded.

I'm glad she isn't like any other girls who would be pissed off that I need to talk to another girl.

I walked over to Amanda. "Let's go down to the Cafe so we can talk." She merely nodded and we walked down the hallway to the elevator. We got into the Cafe and I bought us some coffees.

We sat down at a table and I took a sip of my coffee. "So what are you doing here?"

She pursed her lips. "Well, the hospital called me saying my mom had a heart attack. I really don't care but I figured I should come down and see if she survived or not. How's Zoey?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "You don't know?" She took a sip of her coffee. "Don't know what?"

I let my hand run over my face and a sigh escaped my lips. "I lost custody of Zoey to your mom."

Her eyes widen and a shock of disbelief ran over her face. "Ted- that's not possible, you're her father."

I nodded. "Yeah I know, but you try telling that to the judge."

Amanda sighed. "This wasn't suppose to happen, the whole reason of me giving you Zoey was so that Crystal wouldn't get her- She knew I wanted to give her to you but she would never let me; so the night I found out Raw was in town Crystal took her nap and I left."

I nodded remembering the night. "You know Amanda you never did tell me; why couldn't you take care of her?"

She took a deep breath. "I knew this was coming- well Ted I'm a drug addict, I became one when Zoey was born. I love Zoey so much and I want the best for her. The best is to be with you not Crystal."

I sighed. "Well Crystal had a good lawyer and got custody. If she dies there is a chance I might get custody back but I would have to see a Judge and I have a feeling it is going to be the same as last time."

Amanda rubbed her face. "I'm really sorry Ted, I shouldn't of brought this all on you."

I shook my head. "Amanda, if you didn't I wouldn't of met Zoey; gosh I miss her so much."

Amanda looked up at me. "Ted if Crystal dies then I will do everything I can to help you gain custody back. I don't want Zoey growing up without you. It's bad enough I gave her up."

I sighed. "Amanda you say you're a bad mother but you're not. You have some problems and you did the right thing by giving Zoey up; that makes you a great Mother."

She half smiled. "Thanks Ted, shall we go see if the Beast survived?" I chuckled I forgot she had a sense of humor.

"We shall." We walked back to the waiting room. Randy was sitting next to Kristen talking. He noticed me and stood up. "Ted, the doctors finished the tests. They want you to go to the nurse station."

Amanda and I walked over to the nurse station. "Uh, you wanted to see me?"

The Doctor nodded. "Mr. DiBiase, correct?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir." He grabbed a chart. "Alright why don't you follow me." Amanda and I followed the doctor to a glass window. In the window I saw Crystal laying on a hospital bed; almost lifeless.

I looked at him. "Is she dead?" The doctor shook his head. "Not yet, she has some brain activity but it's extremely low and there is really no chance of her ever waking up."

I looked at Amanda, she seemed a little shocked. I looked back up at the doctor. "So what do we do?"

"Well I need to contact her daughter and it will up to her to decide."

Amanda chuckled. "I'm her daughter." The Doctor smiled. "Oh I'm sorry, my bad; so the choices are either pull the plug or let her stay the way she is." Amanda frowned. "Can I have some time to think?"

He nodded. "Certainly, take as long as you need." He walked away.

Amanda sat on the bench. "I don't know what to do."

I sighed. "Do what ever you think is best for her, don't think about me while deciding this." She shrugged. "I don't know if I should let her go, she is my mother after all and he said she still has some brain activity."

"It's very low though." I pointed out and she nodded.

We sat there for a couple of minutes and Amanda looked up at me and smiled. "I've made my decision."

I raised my eyebrows. "-And that is?"

She smiled. "I'm going to do what's right for my daughter."

* * *

**Review.?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to: VelvetKiller, wades wife, RKOsgirl92, xMyHeartShine, reina13, Sonib89, kiki254, DeathDaisy, Cena's baby doll, and RANDOM COOKIE NINJA **

**You guys rock! **

**Btw shout out to Breaking-Asylum You guys need to check his stories out and review please! :) He helped me with story so by thanking him you can review his stories. Thanks! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Ted's POV**

Life can be so hard sometimes but it's just to challenge you. If you love something or someone so much; never give up on them. That phrase has helped me through a lot. 1 with Wrestling and now with my daughter.

I still remember the day Amanda said she was going to do what's right for her daughter.

_We were in the court room and Amanda was explaining to the Judge that she is not a fit parent. The Judge agreed looking at her records._

_Amanda took a deep breath. "So that's why I'm giving my rights as a parent to Kristen Tynes." I looked at Kristen and both of our jaws were dropped. _

_The Judge was shocked none the less. "Well Ms. James, I don't know what to say." Amanda smiled. "You don't have to say anything, just say you will let Zoey go home with Kristen and Ted; where she belongs." _

"Daddy! Cake time!" I was brought out of my trance by Zoey jumping in my lap. I chuckled. "Okay Princess, I'm coming."

I picked Zoey up and walked over to the picnic table where everyone was. Kristen walked outside with the cake in her hands. She sat it down in front of Zoey. It was her 4th birthday.

We sang happy birthday and she blew her candles out. She ate her cake and ran over to play with Cody and Kylie. Kristen sat down next to me. She kissed my cheek. "We did good, Baby."

I smiled and noticed how happy Zoey was. "We sure did."

Randy and John sat down in front of us. "Get a room; you two."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut it Cena. You're just jealous that I have a wife." John just shrugged. "Hey I'm waiting for the right girl."

Randy and I laughed knowing he just couldn't get a girl. I looked at Randy. "So how are you and Sam?" He sighed. "We're getting there, we're going to marriage counseling."

I busted out laughing and Kristen hit my arm. "Ted! That's not funny." I looked at John who was trying to hold his laughter in. "Yeah it is! Randal Keith Orton, in Marriage counseling."

Randy glared at me. "You better watch it Teddy Boy."

I rolled my eyes. "Randy that glare doesn't scare me." He got up. "I know what will though." I gulped and ran out of my seat. He was chasing me all over the yard. I picked up Zoey and put her in front of my face.

Randy crossed his arms. "Put the Child down." "Never!" I declared.

Zoey giggled. "Uncle Randy, stop with the meanie look." I chuckled and agreed. "Yeah Uncle Randy." Randy sighed and picked Zoey out of my arms. "I was just messing with your Daddy; sunshine."

Kylie came over and tugged on Randy's shirt. "Daddy put Zoe down, we aren't done playing barbies with Cody." Randy looked at Cody and laughed. Cody glared at him. "Hey, it's not that bad."

Randy sat Zoey down. "Whatever you say Cody, whatever you say."

Randy and I walked back over to the table and sat back down. Kristen looked at Randy. "You didn't hurt him did you?" She examined my face to be sure I was alright.

Randy chuckled. "I couldn't, he hid behind Zoey." Kristen slapped the back of my head. "Ted! How many times have I told you not to do that? She isn't going to get you out of everything."

I shrugged. "She has so far." We all laughed and I kissed Kristen's cheek. "You know I love you Kristen.." She chuckled. "I love you too."

**-Later-**

Kristen was just finishing up Zoey's bath when I heard a knock at the door. "Ted could you get that?" Kristen yelled out. "Yeah!"

I jogged over to the door and opened it. Crystal was standing there. "Hey Ted, just wanted to drop off Zoey's Birthday gift."

I grimaced and took the present. "Thanks." I forced myself to say.

She sighed. "Ted, I know we don't like each other but, I love that little girl. She's my grand daughter, I would never do anything to hurt her and I'm sorry I tried to take her away from you."

I shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. I understand why you did it but, you obviously never saw how good of a Father I was."

She nodded. "I know you're a good Father now! Being in a coma for 2 months made me realize that I can't take Zoey away from her Father and I'm sorry I tried." She walked away and I shut the door.

Kristen walked out with Zoey in her arms. "Who was it?"

"Crystal." I said while shutting the door. "Crystal! We have a retraining order against her, Ted you could of called the cops."

I shook my head. "No need, she was just apologizing and she wanted Zoey to have this birthday gift."

Zoey's eyes lit up when I said gift. I rolled my eyes. "Alright Princess, sit on the couch and I'll give it to you." She jumped out of Kristen's arms and sat on the couch.

I handed it to her and she torn it open. We examined it and it was a charm bracelet. She smiled. "Ooh.. pretty."

There was a piece of paper in it, I grabbed it. "Zoe, the charms mean something." Kristen looked over my shoulder as I read.

"The pink charm is for Zoey, Green is for Ted, red is for Kristen, Blue is for Cody, yellow is for Kylie, Orange is for Randy, Brown is for John, White is for me and Purple is for Amanda. If you are wondering how I found out about them; Amanda told me now Zoey is always with her family."

I looked at Kristen and she smiled. "Maybe she isn't so bad; after all." I shrugged and nodded. "Maybe." I picked Zoey up. "Alright Princess; bed time." She groaned. "Fine."

Kristen and I took her up to her room and tucked her into her bed. I kissed her forehead. "Night Princess, I love you." She smiled. "I love you too Daddy." Kristen kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Zoe."

Zoey smiled at Kristen. "Good Night Mommy; I love you." Kristen was awe stuck; that was the first time Zoey called her Mommy. Kristen smiled. "I love you too Baby Doll."

* * *

**Epilogue is next chapter! Review please! ((:**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter. :( Awe, so sad. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and also to anyone who has read it. I really appreciate it and I hope you liked reading it as much I liked typing it. Everyone has been so flexible with the updates on it and I also appreciate that too.**

**I also want to thank Darth or those who don't know him by his nick name.. Breaking-Asylum. He has helped me plenty with this story so everyone should thank him and check his stories out and drop a review, it's the least you could do. :)**

**Again thank you all so much! ((:**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ted DiBiase is a WWE Superstar, an Actor, A Party-er, and a player. He was never thought he would ever be a father or a husband; especially at the age of 27. His life got turned upside down when he had a one night stand with Amanda James.

3 years later; Amanda gave their daughter Zoey Maeve DiBiase to Ted knowing he would be a great father. Ted on the other hand wasn't to sure. Randy had to teach him everything, but eventually Ted knew what he was doing.

Ted was attached to Zoey just for knowing her for 3 days. He would do anything and everything for that little girl. Then he met Kristen and he knew he was in love.

When Zoey's Grandma took Zoey away from Ted; one thing he did not do was give up. He tried everything from calling his lawyer everyday to calling Crystal to reason with her.

Now Ted has a beautiful wife and Daughter. Randy, Cody, and John still find that hard to believe because Ted was the biggest player out of them all, but as soon as Zoey came into his life; it changed.

* * *

_3 years later_

Zoey was having a soccer game. She sat on the bench all fidgety and nervous. She looked over at the bleachers and only seen her Mom.

Zoey frowned and Kristen shrugged and smiled apologetically.

Now her hope to do good in her game had now faded. Her Daddy promised her he would be here and he was no where to be found. She started to get a weird feeling in her stomach like she was about to puke.

Her Coach jogged over to the bench. "Zoe, the game starts in 5; you okay?" Zoey took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The Coach raised his eyebrows slightly; not believing her. "Zoe?"

Zoey let a sigh escape her lips and look up at him. "My Daddy isn't here; he promised he'd be here." The Coach sat down next to Zoey. "Hey, Your Dad is a busy man I'm sure he would anything to be here."

Zoey nodded knowing he was right but, she still wish he could of came or at least called saying he couldn't make it. The Coach patted her shoulder. "Just take the next few minutes and breath; you'll do fine."

She nodded unsteadily; it was her first ever soccer game. She was unsure if she could even kick the ball at this moment. The Coach walked away and Zoey just looked at the ground and took deep breaths.

There was a tap on her shoulder which made her groan. "Mom, go away." She was not in the mood to get a lecture from her mom about how her Dad couldn't make it because of WWE.

"It's not Mom." Zoey froze when she heard that voice, she was so sure he wasn't going to make it. She turned around and looked up at him. "You made it!" She jumped into his arms.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world; Princess." Ted was now holding Zoey in his arms. Ted didn't really think he was going to make it on time because of traffic but, none the less; he did.

Zoey smiled and moved her head to the crook of his neck. "I love you Daddy." Ted chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Princess. There is some other people here to support you."

Zoey pulled her back to look at her Father with a confused look. Ted whistled and out came Randy, John and Cody from the car. Zoey squealed in surprise and happiness. She ran over to them and immediately jumped into Cody's arms. "Buddy!"

Cody held her closed. "Hey Buddy, ready to kick some ass?" John slapped Cody's shoulder. "Cody!" Cody mumbled an apology. "Sorry I mean butt."

Zoey smiled. "I'm really nervous." John pulled her into his arms. "Ah, Squirt it's natural; you will do fine. I'm sure of it." Zoey nodded still unsure of her self.

Randy pulled her out of John's arms which earned him a 'hey' from John but, of course ignored it. "Now Sunshine, you will do great. I've seen you practice. You are the best 6 year old Soccer player I have ever seen." Randy sat her her down and kissed her head.

She took it all in and finally knew she was going to do fine. The Coach called all of the players together so she hurried up and said a quick bye to everyone and sprint back over to them.

The game was starting and she glanced at the bleachers and seen Kylie; her best friend sitting with Sam and Randy. Kylie gave her a thumbs up and she gave one back.

Zoey got through the game with a breeze, she finally got the winning goal and her team mates went insane. They all high fived her or hugged her. The Coach gave her a good job pat and she made her way over to her family.

Kylie was the first to hug her. "Great job Zoe." Zoey returned the hug and smiled. "Thanks, Ky."

She received hugs and kisses from everyone. Zoey looked up at Ted. "Hey Daddy here's the paper for all the new stuff I need."

Ted grabbed it and examined it.

_New Uniform _

_New Shin Guards_

_New Cleats _

Ted looked at Kristen. "Didn't we just get her new shin guards and cleats?" Kristen thought about it. "Um, we got them at the beginning of summer." Ted nodded. "Yeah so they should be good still; right?"

Zoey shook her head. "No Daddy, Coach says we need NEW stuff."

Randy, Cody, and John chuckled at Zoey's emphasis on New. Ted rolled his eyes. "Princess, your uniform is 60 dollars. I think you should be fine with the stuff you have."

Kristen nudged Ted. "Ted, she needs it."

Ted let out a sigh. "There goes more money.." Randy smirked. "Hey no one said having a kid was cheap." Ted agreed yet rolled his eyes still.

They were all walking to the car when Kristen looked at Ted. "Yeah she needs to go school supply shopping and clothes shopping too."

Ted's head was spinning at all of it. He was going to have to spend so much money, it's not like he couldn't afford it but it's a lot. They got in the car and Ted was thinking of everything you have to buy for a kid. _Clothes, School stuff, anything for sports, bathroom accessories. _

Ted looked in the rear view mirror and seen Zoey looking up at him smiling. He knew having Zoey was worth the money but no matter what you could never put a price on her. Zoey will always be a priceless Child.

* * *

**I'm still very undecided if I'll make a sequel. I'm really not sure, but again thanks to everyone. :)**

**Love you all!**

**XOXO**

**-xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


End file.
